A secret revealed will magic come to an end?
by magicroses
Summary: Maggie, melanie and Daniel learns about Victor's secret.


**A secret revealed - will magic come to an end?**

* * *

Maggie finds out Victor's secret - how will she react and who is Daniels father? After 2/17/2012 episode. I don't own days or its characters.

Victor and Maggie argue about the situation of Ian McAllister, Madison and Brady.

* * *

"This would never have happen to me before..." - Victor stopped before he said something stupid and took a sip of his drink.

"Before what, Victor?" - Maggie asked with an angry look in her eyes.

"You were going to say, this never would have happen to me before you married me? Weren't you? - Maggie asked again with an even angrier look in her eyes.

"Maggie" - Victor sighed, knowing he had brought himself in trouble.

"No - just answer my question, Victor" - Maggie demanded angry.

"Yes" Victor said slowly and looked down.

"Wow, that was more hurtful, then I thought it would be" - Maggie said with tears in her eyes.

"Maggie, you know I don't regret my marriage to you - I love you more than life" - Victor said and tried to explain.

"I was angry at the whole situation and you were the nearest person to lash out at. Honey, I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to lash out at you" - Victor walked over to Maggie and took her hands.

"I know you're angry, Victor. I understand that - but I guess I just didn't need to hear that from you. I hear it from the Horton's all the time. I'm scared every day that you're going to wake up and regret you married me or that something will come between us. I love you very much and I don't want to lose you, sweetheart" - Maggie said as Victor dried the tears away from her chick.

"I know, honey, and I'm sorry I said that. It was wrong of me and Ian McAllister would probably have happen whether I married you or not". I love you so very much, and you don't have to be afraid that I'm going to leave you, because I won't. I can't live without you".

"All right - I believe you and I forgive you. I love you so very much. Would you please just hold me for a moment - I just need to feel close to you" - Maggie said as they were sitting down on the couch. Victor wrapped his arms around his beloved.

* * *

The next morning.

"Maggie, Maggie?". Wake up - you are due at Chez Rogue this morning, remember?".

"This isn't like you; you're usually up at the crack of dawn". Victor whispered slowly.

"Ohm - ohh" - "what time is it?".

"It is almost 9 o'clock, honey".

"Ohh my lord - I have overslept" - Maggie said. As she got out of bed, she began to feel light headed and her legs started to shake. She reached out for the bed.

"Maggie, honey - what's wrong?". Victor asked as he helps back in bed.

"I don't know - I just got light headed. I was up to fast, that's all, honey". "It's nothing to worry about, really". Maggie said, but she couldn't look her beloved in the eyes. She had been feeling this way for weeks now, ever since she found Daniel was her son. She had been under a lot of stress. But she didn't t want to worry Victor.

"Are you telling me the truth, honey?". "Are you sure you don't want me to call the doctor?". He asked.

"No I'm fine, sweetie". "Besides I have a checkup at the hospital today after work - and I'll ask the doctor".

"All right, honey". "Do you want me to go with you?". I have the day off, you know". Victor looked Maggie and hoping she would say yes.

"I know you mean well, honey. But I can do this on my own - besides Daniel is coming home today from his trip; someone should be here to welcome him home. I'm at the hospital, Melanie is at work. So you have to be here, sweetie. Is that okay with you?". Maggie looked at Victor with a loving look in her eyes, which she knew he couldn't refuse.

"How can I say no to my cute red-headed wife". Victor said and kissed Maggie with passion.

"I'm going to miss you today"- Maggie said.

"I will miss you too, honey. I Love you". Victor said on his way out the door.

"I love you too, darling". Maggie said with love.

Maggie got out of bed slowly. "I can do this" - she said to herself. She got in the shower and afterwards she got ready to go to Chez Rogue and then the hospital.

* * *

-  
Later that day Maggie arrived to hospital to her checkup. She was very nervous and was afraid her MG was out of control.  
The doctor came back with her test results.

"So what did the test say?"- Maggie nervously asked the doctor.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Maggie. It's not good.".

"Well, what is it?" - Maggie asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry - It's your MG, Maggie". You are no longer in remission due to all the stress you've been under lately. You have to stay at the hospital, so that we can get your MG under control and get you in remission again".

"No" - Maggie started to cry.

"I'm sorry".

"When do you want to admit me to the hospital".

"I was thinking right away"- The doctor said.

"Can it wait - my son is coming home today and I really want to be there". Maggie said tearfully..

"I don't think it's a good idea, Maggie".

"Please, just wait for tomorrow, so I can tell my family".

"Okay, Maggie". "Tomorrow 8 o'clock. But one rule, there is no way you can handle, to be exposed to any kind of stress, Maggie. Do you hear me". The doctor said.

"Okay, thank you". It's only joy today, my son is coming home". Maggie said, drying the tears away.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Maggie". "Please take care of yourself".

"Okay, Bye Bye". Maggie said on the way out. As she closed the door, she leaned up against it and said to herself.

"Relax, Maggie, Relax". She closed her eyes and was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Grandma, are you all right", Melanie asked. You look like you've been crying.

"Mel, I'm fine, I just can't wait until Daniel comes home". "He should be at the mansion by now". Maggie said and avoided what she had just heard from the doctor.

"Yeah I can't wait either". But you are sure, that you're fine, right?".

"Yes, Melanie". "I'm perfect". - Maggie lied to her granddaughter.

"Let's go home, Melanie" - Maggie said.

* * *

At the Mansion. Henderson let's Daniel in and he runs into Victor with an angry look in his eyes.

"Daniel, it's nice to see you again". "How was your trip". Victor asked with a smile.

"Cut the crap, Victor"-

"Excuse me".

"I know what you did, you son of a bitch" - Daniel yelled at Victor.

"Daniel, I don't know what you mean". Victor says. But he did have feeling of where this was going.

"The hell you do". I know what you did to Maggie, to me, to my daughter and to my parents.

"What do mean?"- Victor says innocently.

"Are you stupid, did you really think none of us would find out the truth?".

Maggie and Melanie arrive at the mansion and overhear yelling voices and Daniel saying the truth about Victor.

"Did you really think we wouldn't find out, that you knew all along that I was Maggie's son". "Or how about the fact that you stole Maggie's eggs and gave them to my parents?". "Or what about the fact that you, Victor, are my real father?". When where you going to tell us, you son of a bitch".

"Is this true, Victor?". Maggie asked with tears in her eyes.

Victor looked down at his drink.

"Answer me, Victor". Maggie yelled at him.

"Did you know all a long?".

"Yes"- Victor said with shame in his eyes.

"You let me/us go through all this pain, for so long, and you didn't tell us". Maggie yelled as she walked forth and back in the room, feeling more and more lightheaded every second.

"I was afraid I was going to lose you - we were finally together when you found out Daniel was your son. It was so many years ago. I was scared, Maggie"- Victor said and walked towards Maggie.

"No don't you dare touch me". I can't believe this. "How could you have denied you had a son for so long, he was right next to you all this time?" - Maggie said becoming more and more lightheaded.

"Maggie, you don't look well".- Melanie said

"I'm fine! I'm' fin... "- Maggie collapsed on the floor.

"Maggie, Maggie, honey" - Victor took here in his arms.

"Call 911" - Victor yelled at Daniel.

"Maggie, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry". "I love you" - Victor cried.  
-

* * *

At the hospital the paramedics rolled Maggie in to the hospital room, leaving Victor, Melanie and Daniel outside.

"Lexie, you have to help her" - Victor almost screamed at her.

"Victor, I promise, I'll do anything I can to help Maggie"." I know you're scared right now, but you have to be strong for Maggie - she's going to need you". "Now I have to go in and see her". Lexie walked into Maggie's room.

"This is your entire fault, Victor. I if anything happen to my mother, I'm will make you pay" - Daniel yelled.

"Please stop, Dad" - "Now is not the time".

"I'm sorry, you're right, honey".

"Thank you - and I would actually like to hear Victor explain his side of the story" - Melanie said while looking at Victor.

"Thank you, Melanie" - Victor said.

"First of all, it was never my intension to hurt you or Maggie, Daniel". "I know you find it very hard to believe and I don't blame you for that". People often know me for a man, who don't care about other people and only do things that benefit me or my family. I admit that was true in the past, but Maggie changed me, she made me a better man".

"Yearh we all know that, Victor". Daniel said.

"All the mean things people know about my past is true". When your parents were told they couldn't have children, my heart was going out to them". "So I stole the eggs and gave them your parents, they didn't know how I got them and I told them a friend at the clinic owed me a favor". "They believed me and they were thrilled about it, because it meant they were finally able to have a child". "They loved you very much, Daniel". "Years later I found out it was Maggie's eggs, because some papers about the eggs showed up - and I could see that it was Maggie Horton's eggs that were given to your parents and I realized that you, Daniel, were Maggie Horton's son". "I wanted to tell the truth, but I knew that it would hurt a lot people". "So I kept the secret to myself".

"I can understand that, Victor" - "But it still doesn't explain how you ended up being my father?". Daniel asked.

"I know". "Many years ago, about the same time as your parents tried to have a child; I became sick due to and oversea journey". "The doctors told me, that it was a god idea to have sperm stored up, if I ever wanted to have more children". So I did". "When Kate and I tried to have a child, they used my sperm and Kate's eggs, so she could get pregnant".

"Wait Wait Wait" - Melanie interrupted Victor.

"I just realized that if Daniel is your son that would make Phillip, my dad's brother. And if Daniel and Philip are brothers, that would mean that, I married my uncle" - Melanie said would tears in her eyes.

"Yes it would" - Victor said.

"Oh My Good - this can't be true" - Melanie cried.

"Please wait until I'm finished, cause you really want to hear this, Melanie" - Victor said with a stern look in his eyes, looking at Melanie and Daniel.

" What we didn't know was, that when your parents had the eggs inserted together with your dad's sperm, the lab made a mistake and my sperm was used together with Maggie's eggs and the child your mother was pregnant with, was actually mine and Maggie's". "But no one knew about the mistake". "And years later Kate and I wanted to have a child, the lab used your dad's sperm and Kate's eggs". "So Philip is not my biologically son - He is Kate's and your dad's son, Daniel". "No one had noticed the mistake and your dad's sperm and mine were switched".

"Oh my good" - Daniel said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm very sorry for you all, but right now I'm just so glad, I didn't have sex with my uncle" - Melanie very relieved.

"We understand, Melanie" - Victor said.

"When did you find out I was your son?" - Daniel wanted to know.

"About two years ago, after Mickey's passing". "Philip became sick and needed a blood transfusion and it's always better when the blood come from someone you're related to, and we found out because Philip and I was not a match". "So I started to research and we found out about the switch at the lab".

"I wanted to tell Maggie the truth once and for all, but Mickey died and I couldn't break her heart all over again". "So I decided to wait and give her some time to cope with Mickey's death". "Then we began to spend more time together due to the scholarship I was making in Mickeys name" - "I fell in love with her and the more I fell in love with her, the more scared I became of losing her". "Maggie is the love of my life - I have never loved anyone as much as I love Maggie". - Victor said with tears in his eyes, trying really hard not to cry.

"I know you love her very much, Victor" - Melanie said while giving Victor a hug.

"This means that you are my grandfather" - Melanie said while laughing thru her tears.

"I know and think it's just wonderful" - Victor said drying his tears away.

"Daniel, I'm so sorry about all of this, but I hope that one day, you can find in your heart to forgive me".

"Victor, All I know right now is that you have always taken care of me and been there for me". "I don't know how I feel about all this right now". "Now that I know all of this, it changes things about you and me". "I have always loved you and I still do, but I need some time to cope with all of this and I need to be there for my mother as well".

"I understand, Daniel." "You take all the time you need".

"So can I call you Grandpa Vic now"? - Melanie laughed.

"Absolutely not!". You may call me grandpa - I have always hated Vic" - Victor said while he was laughing together with Melanie.

* * *

Several hours later - Lexie comes out with news of Maggie's condition to Victor, Daniel and Melanie.

"Lexie - What's new?" - Daniel asked.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news for you".

"What is it?" - Victor asked.

"It seems that the cause of Maggie's collapse was her MG, I spooked with her doctor and he was actually told today, that she was no longer in remission and he wanted to admit her, but she refused , because she wanted to be there when Daniel came home". "She wanted to wait until tomorrow, so she could tell you all herself".

"Oh My Good, that's why it looked like she had been crying, when I meet her at the hospital today". - Melanie told.

"I had no idea, and when I asked her, she said she was just looking forward to seeing Daniel". "I should have known".

"No honey, don't do this to yourself, it's not your fault" - Daniel hugged his daughter.

"Daniel is right, Melanie". - If anyone is to blame, it's me. This never would have happen if, I had just been honest from the beginning". "She has been stressed ever since she find out about Daniel"

"What else, Lexie?"- Melanie asked.

"We got her vitals back and put her on the right medication and it seems to do the trick".

"That's good, right?" - Daniel asked.

"Yes it's very good" - Lexie said.

"What about the bad news, Lexie?" - Victor asked and found it hard to hide his fears.

"When Maggie collapsed she hit her head and we don't know, if she has any damages to her head, not until she wakes up".- Lexie said.

"Can we go see her?"- Victor wanted to know.

"Yes but only for a few minutes, she needs her rest".

* * *

In Maggie's hospital room

Victor took her hand and kissed her on the chick.

"Hello Darling". "I love you and I want you to wake up and come back to me - to us". "We need you".

"Grandma it's me, Melanie" - "I'm so sorry for what happen, but please wake up, we need you so much".

"Mom, Melanie is right". "We miss you, so please come back to us".

"uhmm, ohh". - Maggie whispered as she slowly woke up.

"Hello, darling - how are you feeling?" - Victor asked his wife, while holding her arm.

"I'm fine, but who are you?".

"Honey, it's me Victor, your husband. Melanie and Daniel are her as well".

"I don't who any of you are" - You're scaring me - Maggie started to cry.

"Daniel, go get Lexie" - "Something is very wrong".

"Okay, I'm going to need you all to leave the room, while I check Maggie".

* * *

Lexie comes outside to tell Victor, Melanie and Daniel what is going on.

"Lexie, what's wrong with her, why can't she remember us?" - Daniel wanted to know.

"It seems that Maggie suffers from amnesia".

"Amnesia?" - Victor said.

"Yes I don't understand either, because she didn't hit her head that hard". "We were expecting something else, like strong headaches.". "But I think I have an idea why, she has amnesia" - Lexie said.

"Yes?" - Melanie said looking at Lexie.

"Sometimes when people experience something very difficult, like Maggie did, before she collapsed, they can go to a place in their mind, where they forget the things that hurts them. I think that is what happens to Maggie".

"When will she remember?" - Victor asked.

"I don't know, Victor". "Patients memory tends to come back, when they are ready to cope with things or if something tricks their memory, like a familiar place".

"How long will she has to stay?".

"Well, the medication we put her on seems to do the trick, so there is really nothing wrong with her - the amnesia is all in her mind - it will come back". "I would like to keep her overnight, just to be sure, but I see no reason why she can't go home tomorrow".

"All right - I'll will go home and pack some things for her" - Melanie said.

"Thank you, Mel" - Victor said.

The next day at the hospital.

* * *

Maggie was getting ready and packing her things, when Victor entered the room.

"Hi Darling - how are you today?".

"Fine. - would you mind not calling me darling?. I know they say we are married, but I don't remember that, so you are kind of like a stranger to me".

"Of course, whatever you want, Maggie" - Victor smiling, and trying to hide how sorry he was.

"Thank you - I guess we are going to get each other all over again" - Maggie smiled at Victor.

"You have always had a pretty smile and we take the time it takes" - Victor said understanding.

"All right, I guess I'm ready to go, Victor".

"Good - I'll get your things".

At the Mansion, Henderson opened the door for Maggie and Victor.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Kiriakis".

"Thank you".

"Henderson, Mrs. Kiriakis's things are in the car". Would you carry them up to her room".

"Yes of course, Mr. Kiriakis".

"You have a room all to yourself".

"Thank you, I know this can't be easy for you, I just don't feel comfortable sleeping next to a man I don't know".

"But you do know me, Maggie" - "you are my wife - you just don't remember".

"I know, but it all feels so strange to me, everything feels like a big black hole. I want to remember everything, I just don't know how".

"Take all the time you need, I'll be right here next to you and I'll help you all that I can".

"Thank you for be so understanding".

"Why don't you settle in, take a nice warm shower and then come down for dinner - and we will talk".

"I think I'll do that, thank you" - Maggie smiled at Victor.

"See you soon, just call if you need anything".

"I will".

Victor closed the door on his way out. Maggie was left alone with her thought in her bedroom. It all looked familiar, but still so strange. In the shower Maggie thought a lot about Victor, he was a handsome and very sweet man. Maybe it wouldn't be so difficult to get to know him - after all she did marry the man.

* * *

Later that evening Maggie walked down the stairs and Victor was meeting her at the end of the stairs.

"I know you told to back down and take things easy when it came to names and compliments. - But I must say, you look very beautiful tonight, Maggie".

"Thank you and it's okay - that was a nice thing to say".

"Will you join me for dinner, Maggie".

"Yes I would, Victor".

The couple enjoyed a very nice dinner and Maggie seemed to enjoy Victor's company. For a moment it felt like he was having his old Maggie back.

"It's getting late and I think we should go to bed, you look tired now, Maggie".

"Yes, you're right. I am getting tired now".

"May I escort you back to your room, Maggie?"

"Yes off course" - Maggie smiled and victor.

Outside Maggie's room.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Victor".

"You are welcome; you deserve to have a little fun after these last couple of days".

"I am sorry about all of this - I'm sorry that I don't remember you or our life together" - Maggie said with tears in her eyes.

"I know you are, Maggie" - "But you'll come back to me and remember how much I love you". Victor took Maggie's head in his hands and gave her a kiss on the chick. Maggie felt warm all over her body and she felt very much loved in this moment.

"I'm sorry, I overstepped. I tend to do that". Victor smiled.

"It's okay - this is hard on you too". - Maggie smiled back.

"I just miss you".

"Yes. Hmm - I better go to bed now".

"Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning".

"Good night, Victor".

"Good night, Maggie".

* * *

A week later; Victor have spent every waken moment with Maggie and are growing closer. They went out for dinner, visited with family, shopping, they even went to Paris for dinner. Maggie was happy, but she still can't remember. But she feels more and more safe with Victor. Today they are going for a picnic in the park.

"Are you ready, Maggie?".

"Yes I think so" - "do you have the picnic basket?".

"Yes and Henderson has already put it in the car".

"All right - then let's go" - Maggie smiled.

In the park they sat under a tree and had a nice lunch. Maggie was very quiet.

"Are you feeling alright, Maggie".

"Yes - well no". Maggie said

"What's wrong, Maggie"?.

"It's just that these last days with you have been wonderful and I really want it to stay that way".

"Then why are you sad".

"I'm scared - I'm scared to remember".

"Why".

"What if I remember something I don't want to remember". "I'm so scared that I'm going to lose all of this".

"Maggie, there is something I need to tell you about your past"- Victor said with fear in his voice.

"Ohh My good - it's starting to rain" - Maggie laughed out loud. It began to rain a lot with thunder and lightning. Maggie started to collect all of their things.

"No just leave it, come on, I know a place where we can seek shelter". - Victor said.

"Okay - just lead the way". – Maggie said while laughing. They started to run, holding hands, they laughed on their way to the place Victor knew. Suddenly Maggie stumbled and fell on the ground. Victor got to her, leaning in over her. Maggie was laughing.

"Are you okay, Maggie?". Victor asked very amused over Maggie. They looked in each other's eyes and suddenly things were serious. They kissed each other with passion.

"Ohh I missed your kisses, honey". Victor said.

"You're a very good kisser, Maggie whispered, not knowing how to react.

"Are you all right" - victor asked.

"I think I hurt my ankle".

"Come, put your arms around me and I'll carry you to the cottage". Maggie put her arms around him and loved being so close to Victor.

* * *

As they entered the cottage, Victor put Maggie down on the bed. There was not much space in the cottage, only one room, a kitchen and a bathroom. The cottage is owned by a friend of his.

"Thank you, Victor".

"Let me take a look at your ankle". Victor began taken her shoes of and touching her ankle. Maggie felt a warm breeze rising in her body; she was so attracted to him. She became scared of her feelings.

"You know, it's nothing, it almost doesn't hurt anymore".-Maggie said as she got up and began to walk away from Victor. The pain in ankle got her to stumble and Victor caught her.

"You're not fine".

"No"

"You're scared?" - Victor asked while still holding her in his arms.

"hhmm - yes".

"Of what"

"You".

"Why?".

"I'm scared because I think I love you". - Maggie said with tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid, darling". - "I love you too, nothing's going to happen to you"- Victor said pulling Maggie in to a kiss. He put Maggie down on the bed and they made love. Afterwards Maggie put her head on Victor's chest and Victor held her tight.

"Are you all right, honey". - Victor asked Maggie".

"Yes I'm more than all right". Maggie said smiling. The couple fell asleep for a few hours; they knew they had to spend the night there because of the weather. Maggie woke up from a bad dream and went to the bathroom to get some water in her face, as she looked up from the sink, she felt very sick and called for Victor. As he came out to bathroom, he noticed how pale Maggie was.

"Honey, what's wrong".

"I don't know - I just have a really mean headache". Maggie holding her hands on her head.

"What can I do?".

"Just help me get in to the bed". - Victor carried Maggie into the bed.

"I've never had such a terrible headache".

"I know, you never have headaches". - "Wait how did you know that, Maggie?.

"I think I should know, the last time I had a headache, was when I was pregnant".

"You remember, Maggie"- Victor said smiling.

"Yes, I remember - I remember"- Maggie smiled kissing Victor. Her headache slowly disappeared.

"You're back, darling" - I missed you so much". Victor kissed Maggie.

"Do you remember everything?".- Victor wanted to know and felt the fear.

"Well I remember you, our marriage, Daniel, Melanie and my past with mickey and the children". "But what happen to me, what caused my amnesia?".

"You collapsed because of your MG, honey".- Victor said

"The last thing I remember is the doctor telling me I was no longer in remission. He wanted to admit me, but I didn't want to because of Daniels homecoming party". "I told him that I would come back the next day. I got home with Melanie and entered the living room, there was a lot of shouting between you and Daniel and... ".

"I remember everything, I remember Daniel saying that you stole my eggs and gave them to Daniels parent and I remember Daniel saying that you are his father". "Ohh my good, please tell me I'm wrong, Victor" - Maggie said crying.

"I can't, Maggie"- Victor tried to dry away her tears, men she pulled away. She started to get dressed.

"Maggie, please let me explain".

"No leave me alone!". - Maggie yelled at Victor.

"I am leaving - I can't be with you, I will never forgive you for this, Victor!".

"Maggie, please let me explain, and then afterwards you are free to do whatever you want to do".

"You've got 5 minutes and then I'm leaving". - Maggie said drying her tears away. Victor began to explain what happen from the beginning to the end. Maggie listened to him, and at one point she actually felt sorry for him because of Philip. But she quickly came to her senses and remembered that he stole her child and gave it to someone else.

"Is there anyway, you can forgive me, Maggie".

"I don't think so - your 5 minutes are up and I'm leaving". - Maggie opened the door, but Victor grabbed her arm.

"You are not going anywhere!". Victor said

"I'm not going to spend one more minute with you!".

"You can't go out in this weather, Maggie".

"I don't care". Maggie left the house. Victor grabbed his coat and began chasing her, but she was already out of sight. Victor got up to car, after hours of searching and asked Henderson to drive him back to the house, to see if Maggie had come back. Back at the house, Maggie had packed all of her belongings and sat on the bed. Victor entered the room.

"Hi"- Victor said looking around to see that she had packed all of things.

"Hi" - Maggie said.

"I guess there not much to say, you've made up your mind. I'll get Henderson to drive your things back to your house". Victor said with tears in his eyes.

"That's it?"- You're not even going to fight for me?".

"Maggie, damn it - I'm trying to do right thing. You don't deserve me; I'm not good for you".

"Well as usually, you're wrong- and don't swear at me!".

"I'm sorry".

"Wait, what are you saying, Maggie?" - Victor asked.

"When I ran away from the cottage, my intensions were to run home and pack my things, leave you and never look back".

"Why didn't you?".

"On my way home, I got to think about what you said and realized that you didn't do this to hurt me. I know you love me a lot and would do anything for me". "What I most upset about is that you didn't tell me truth, when you realized where this relationship was going. Victor, honesty is the most important thing in a relationship, and you broke my trust in you".

"Maggie, I'm so sorry". I should have told you the truth".

"Yes you should have".

"So where do we go from here?".- Victor asked

"Victor, when I found out the truth, I wanted to punish you and hurt you. But I realized that you already have been punished enough. It couldn't have been easy to learn that Philip is not your son. And it can't have been easy knowing all these things for so many years".

"What I'm trying to say is that I think you have been punished enough and it's time to move on".

"Does this mean that you'll stay with me?".

"Yes" - Maggie said while she was smiling.

"You've just made me so happy" - Victor said, kissing Maggie.

"I love you with all my heart, Victor Kiriakis". - "But if you ever lie to me again, there will not be any second chances".

"I love you too, Maggie Kiriakis". "And I promise you, I'll never lie to you again". Victor smiled and took Maggie in his arms and kissed her.

"Make love to me, Maggie".

"Whatever you say, Mr. Kiriakis". Maggie laughed as Victor carried her to the bed.


End file.
